Los Merodeadores: El Comienzo
by Aleex Black
Summary: Siempre nos muestran a James enamorando a Lily en 7o, a Sirius haciendo de las suyas, Remus un romantico y Peter un comelon,nunca se han preguntado como se hicieron amigos? Como se empezaron a llamar Merodeadores? La historia detras de cada uno?Enterate!


**Disclaimer: Ehh nada de lo que reconozcan es mio bla,bla,bla, los hechos y algunos personajes si, no me gusta prestar ni regalar asi que no al Plagio!**

_Espero que le den una oportunidad a la historia, mi idea es hacer los 7 años pero depende de como le vaya a este, tambien incluire datos historicos de los mismos libros._

* * *

><p><strong>Magia Accidental.<strong>

La magia, es algo que en el mundo "normal" es imposible, muchos se niegan a creerlo y por eso esta magia se torna invisible ante los ojos de un adulto que se podría llamar "maduro", bueno es así para los _Muggles_, porque la magia es muy real, tan real, como la brisa de la primavera que puedes sentir, como el brillante sol de verano que puedes ver, como el cantar de los pájaros que puedes escuchar, el aroma del chocolate que puedes oler y como la oscuridad a la que puedes temer.

James Potter siempre que la magia es real, porque el había crecido en una familia de magos, de hecho provenía de un largo linaje de magos "sangre pura"; en esos tiempos era un pequeño niño de 7 años, con cabello negro como la noche y desordenado, bajo para su edad, delgado, sus ojos avellanas tienen un brillo peculiar, son vivaces y curiosos, cálidos y orgullosos, tal vez ese era el rasgo más atrayente de James.

Se encontraba tendido sobre el césped, el sol del verano le daba de lleno sobre su cara, a James nunca le había gustado el calor, menos estar dentro de su casa sin hacer nada así que ese día había salido a explora el bosque cercano con lo que no contaba antes de iniciar fue con que aquel calor lo dejaría tendido y exhausto sobre el césped sin siquiera llegar a la reja, no tenia hermanos y estaba aburrido como no ha estado en mucho tiempo.

Entrar a la casa o quedarse ahí, ese era el dilema, porque ni su madre ni su padre estaban solo su elfina Lein, y no se le ocurría nada para hacer con ella, tal vez podría leer un libro _No, no creo estar tan desesperado_ lo que le gustaría es llegar al bosque y guarnecerse del sol en algún gran árbol, este es su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido, sobre el césped caliente.

Se despierto casi al anochecer, ya el sol se había ido y solo quedaba una pequeña humedad que se respira en el aire, abrió sus ojos pesadamente y lo único que ve son arboles, pero su patio no tenia arboles, esa fue la razon por la que él había tenido que fundirse con ese pasto en la tarde, pero entonces donde estaba, se paro con los miembro entumecidos, seguía viendo arboles alzarse por todos lados, comenzaba a asustarse, pero pronto diviso una luces, dos en particular blancas y gritos: "James, James, James". Eran sus padres, estaba salvado, tal vez no estaba tan lejos de casa como pensaba.

"Aquí mamá" logra gritar, tiene la voz un tanto ronca pero no por eso menos potente.

- Por Merlín James! Estas bien cariño?- Dorea Potter estaba totalmente asustada incluso algunas pequeñas lagrimitas resbalan por sus mejillas mientras abraza a su único hijo.

- Hijo- Charlus lo mira con cariño y tranquilidad- te hemos dicho que no te vayas tan lejos- su tono trata de ser autoritario sin embargo es más tierno que eso.

-Yo…Donde estamos?

- Cariño estamos en el bosque, como llegaste aquí Lein dice que un momento estabas aquí y de repente ya no, inmediatamente nos llamo.

- No lo sé, mamá lo único que recuerdo es estar tirado en el patio y desear quitarme de ese horroroso sol caluroso que me pone pegajoso, deseaba estar en el bosque.

Es una explicación tan tonta, seguro sus padres no le iban a creer con tantas mentiras que había dicho anteriormente, para sorpresa de James, Dorea y Charlus lo miraban con un brillito orgulloso en sus ojos.

- Hijo creo que has hecho magia- la boca de James se deformo hasta formular una gran "o" y luego terminar en una de sus sonrisas.

-Genial, apuesto a que pronto recibiré mi carta de Hogwarts seré el mago más joven en la historia en recibir su carta y todos me admiraran…- James no cerraba su boca y hablaba apresuradamente con excitación, su padre lo cargo poniéndolo en su hombro, pero el chico no se callaba.

Charlus y Dorea estaban muy orgullosos, y como no estarlo cuando su hijo hace magia accidental por primera vez.

* * *

><p>Era noviembre, las lluvias torrenciales ya habían iniciado, pero afuera las tormentas no eran nada comparadas con los huracanes de Grimmauld Place. Todo por una carta.<p>

Bueno más o menos, era por lo que venía con la carta.

Sirius Black, era un niño de 8 años, cabellos más negro que la noche y un poco largo, sus facciones finas y arrogantes, agradables a la vista, moreno y su cuerpo se veía atlético, bastante alto; sus ojos destacaban, eran grises como los de todos los Black y de eso estaban orgullosos sus padres, pero nunca notaron que aquellos ojos eran también diferentes, profundos, agridulces, cálidos e hipnotizantés y por sobretodo picaros, coquetos y rebeldes; su sonrisa también destacaba, una sonrisa de medio lado que enseñaba unos dientes blancos y perfectos, una sonrisa arrogante presumida y orgullosa.

Alphard Black, era el tío favorito de Sirius, tal vez porque físicamente eran iguales, o quizás porque era el único cuerdo en aquella familia de locos. El tío Alphie creía en la igualdad de sangre y esto se lo había dicho a su sobrino más de una vez, este maravillado por aquello también creía en la igualdad y de hecho le gustaban mucho los muggles, Alphie reconocía que su sobrino era igual que él, un rebelde.

Al tenía una afición por los cachivaches muggles, había encontrado en una tienda, uno de tantos, era una especie de gramófono pero mas "electrónico", además funcionaba con casetes, hacia más o menos una semana de su llegada, junto con una carta.

Sirius:

Sobrino como estas?

Espero que bien sobreviviendo a aquellos locos que llamas padres, desde el fondo de mi corazón me gustaria decir que espero que estén bien, pero estaría mintiendo y sabes que yo no miento, sinceramente espero que les estes haciendo la vida imposible como te enseñe.

Y el pequeño Reg ? Imagino que lo estarás llevando por el camino de la luz, ilumina su sendero muchacho, anhelo que ninguno de los dos siga con el camino de Orión, sigan unidos eso es lo único que los mantendrá cuerdos.

Por cierto te mando un aparato muggle que encontré, es un poco extraño pero sé que aprenderás a manejarlo, esta tambien un cassette es de una nueva banda, Los Rolling Stones, me parecieron muy afines con tu personalidad, a tu hermano le iba a enviar un libro muggle, pero creo que aun es muy pronto, asi que le mando una nueva copia de los Cuentos De Beddle El Bardo.

Se despide con cariño

Tu tio Alphard Black

Una semana desde la llegada, Regulus amaba su libro andaba con el para arriba y para abajo, por otro lado su hermano se encerraba en su habitación a escuchar a los Rolling Stones, la primer música no mágica que escuchaba Sirius, le encantaba, pero Kreacher lo había descubierto siguiendo las instrucciones de su adorada Walburga lo había llevado con ella a recibir su merecido.

El chico no temblaba ante la mirada fría y negra de su madre, pero si temía por el aparato –Que era un Walkman-temía por la vida de su preciado cassete de los Rolling Stones.

-Eres un Black niño estúpido –un golpe con la vara- un sangre pura como tú no debe tener ninguna especie de contacto con esos asquerosos sangre sucia- los gritos de aquella mujer resonaban por los tres pisos de la casa- Honra tu casa, honra a tu familia, honra a los Black- esto último lo dice en un susurro detrás de su oreja, para dar por terminado el castigo.

Su hermano lo miraba de lejos, se veía asustado y agazapado contra la pared, abrazando su libro, él quería a Sirius su hermano mayor, mas de una vez lo había salvado de problemas o había tomado en su lugar en los castigos, lo admiraba por su valor, y por eso ahora lo miraba con temor, angustia y preocupación, Sirius comprendió esta mirada por lo que le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque Walburga volvía al vestíbulo con "el aparato infernal" en sus manos, le iba a enviar un hechizo, el dueño de aquel aparato no había llorado con ninguno de los golpes, pero por primera y última vez miro a su madre con suplica, a lo que ella sonrió maléficamente y mandaba el primer maleficio, sin embargo para sorpresa de los tres nada paso, Sirius miraba fervientemente su aparatico, otro mas y otro pero nada.

Walburga ignorando el hecho que su hijo mayor hacia magia accidental lo dejo por las buenas y boto "el coso ese", sin contar que a la semana Sirius lo tendría de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Cansado. Exhausto. Adolorido.<p>

Así se sentía el pobre chico de 7 años, tendido sobre su cama medio muerto, no había tenido una buena noche, había sido la más dura hasta ese momento.

Remus Jhon Lupin era un chico flacucho y de aspecto enfermizo, su cabello castaño, era alto, sus ojos era lo más extraño de Remus se podía decir que eran castaños pero estaría mintiendo porque sus ojos eran dorados y enseñaban lo que Remus era en realidad, un hombre lobo.

Licántropo: se define como el hombre que ha sido mordido por un lobo y en noches de luna llena se transforma en una criatura mitad humana mitad bestia, sin ningún razonamiento.

Eso era aquel pequeño niño, la razon por la que estaba tendido en esa cama, la noche anterior había sido luna llena, se había rasguñado demasiado, su madre lo había puesto sobre su cama de nuevo, no recordaba absolutamente nada, Margaret Lupin cuidaba las heridas de su hijo, también le preparaba un pastel de chocolate y fresas, el favorito de Jhon, además le llevo una caja de un chocolate Muggle que le encantaba al chico.

Al finalizar Margaret dejo a su hijo descansar, dejo el chocolate y salió. Remus quería ese chocolate, lo necesitaba, de sus energías, pero estaba tan lejos su madre no cayó en cuenta de esto y el no la quería molestar miraba fijamente el chocolate desde su cama, estaba sobre el pequeño tocador al otro lado del cuarto, deseaba tenerlo en sus manos, como cumpliendo su capricho el chocolate comenzó a levitar hacia él, no se puso a pensar cómo es que el chocolate volaba o porque, lo único que importaba es que pronto lo estaría saboreando.

Margaret entro una hora después a revisar a Remus, lo que encontró la dejo sorprendida el chocolate que ella accidentalmente había dejado lejos de Remus ahora descansaba sobre su boca por que ahora tenía un gran bigote café, a lo que ella sonrió, quito el empaque de la cama y con un movimiento de varita limpio a su hijo, estaba orgullosa después de todo el tendría una infancia normal en Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>La magia a veces tarda en aparecer, pero es mejor tarde que nunca.<p>

Un chico robusto, estaba sentado bajo el árbol de su casa, era primavera y todo estaba hermoso, estaba pensando, tenía 10 años y pronto recibiría su carta de Hogwarts claro si lograba hacer magia que al parecer iba a ser nunca.

Deseaba ser como su padre, un gran mago, pero aun nada parecía que sería un Squib y esa no era una perspectiva muy alentadora.

Entonces de la nada apareció un gran pastel, parecido al que su madre preparaba en casa, y la verdad es que tenía hambre, porque cuando pensaba su estomago se disparaba.

Comió el pastel gustosamente, al finalizar su madre salió.

-Peter has visto el pastel?

-Ehhh madre creo que era este- señalo la bandeja vacía.

-Ay Peter te hubieras esperado.

- Mama te juro que el pastel apareció aquí y tenía hambre…

-Aparecer? Ay Peter querido eso es imp.…- Pero quedo a mitad de la frase- Hijo mío has hecho magia- chilló de alegría Cassandra.

-Magia?- Repitió Peter dudoso- Si magia- y comenzó a saltar de alegría- si iré a Hogwarts, si iré a Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Lily Evans era una niña pelirroja de 9 años, muy estudiosa, de cabello rojo fuego hasta la mitad de su espalda, alta y un poco robusta, porque amaba el dulce, sus ojos eran verdes, pero no de un verde claro azulado, eran verdes esmeraldas, oscuros y hermosos, ojos heredados de su madre.<p>

Aunque hablamos de magia, Lily Evans no era de una familia de magos, es mas ninguno de ellos creía en la magia, excepto Lily por ser pequeña e ingenua y tenía toda la razon.

Era una tarde un poco gris su madre estaba muy enferma y no quería salir se quedaba todo el día leyendo, ahí en un sillón junto a la cama de Elizabeth, las flores a su lado se estaban marchitando y esto llenaba de terror el cuarto que parecía más una sala de hospital que una estancia acogedora.

Unos ojos verdes miraban aquel florero frio y marchito, Lily no tenía dinero para comprar flores y no podía salir a recolectar en el parque porque ni su padre ni su hermana estaban así que no había quien cuidara a su madre.

Pero de repente algo verdaderamente mágico sucedió, aquellas flores sombrías comenzaron a florecer de nuevo, pero en ves de ser rosas rojas se convirtieron en Lirios y Petunias las flores favoritas de Elizabeth, y no fue solo aquel florero el cuarto se inundo de aquellas flores y ese perfume peculiar de cada una, parecía un hermoso jardín.

Ninguno de los Evans tomó muy en serio esta muestra de magia, pero les pareció maravilloso, todos sonreían a la habitación y Elizabeth se veía muy contenta de ver aquellas flores, sonreía a su hija menor, mientras Petunia miraba con desconfianza a Lily.

* * *

><p>Gritos.<p>

Lo único que escuchaba en esa maldita casa eran gritos, gritos de guerra, de odio, no podía aguantar más, cuanto tendría que esperar para que su carta de Hogwarts llegara, si tenía 8 años y faltaban tres, pero no podían tener compasión de él y llevárselo, llevárselo lejos, donde no pudiera ni escuchar maldiciones o injurias.

Se apretujo mas contra la pared, esperando alejarse de aquellas guerras sin sentido que tenían lugar en la sala de su casa, estaba asustado, siempre se asustaba cuando oía tales gritos, no le gustaba nada aquello, aunque era verano el no sentía calor, sentía un frio en cada uno de sus huesos, un frio de soledad.

Severus Snape, era un chico flacucho y desgarbado, de andares torpes, blanco como la cal, con ojos negros fríos y moribundos, a leguas se notaba que a el chico le faltaba amor, así era porque en su casa siempre su padre lo miraba con repulsión y aunque su madre lo quería nunca lo expresaba.

Estaba escuchando otra de sus peleas ya ni sabia porque peleaban esta vez, pero todo aquello lo molestaba, quería que parara que se detuviera, lo deseaba tanto como salir de ahí, quizás por eso las luces se empezaron a prender y apagar, las puertas a azotarse, para que todo se detuviese, y así fue porque los gritos no se escuchaban mas solo pasos de las escaleras y lo último que sintió fue como era jalado fuertemente de su cama para sentir un abrazo de su madre, entendió que todo aquello había sido producto de su propia magia.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno esto lo escribi para otra pagina pero me he decidido a publicarlo aquí, por el momento parecerán drabbles hasta que lleguen a Hogwarts ya que antes de que entren me gustaria mostrar un poco de sus vidas.<em>

_Por cierto el Walkman fue inventado en 1979 y Sirius tenia 8 asi que hablaba de 1968 lamento la falla temporal pero me di cuenta de esto después de escribirlo y me pareció tan bueno que no lo quise cambiar._

_Espero que comenten, no los chantajeare pero es realmente genial leer opiniones y sugerencias acerca de la historia asi que sin mas ¡Comenten!_


End file.
